


Hawke's Birthday Miracle

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Birthday Party, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: The Kirkwall gang gathers for Marian Hawke's birthday party. Written for the #Dragon4geDay writing prompt: Feast.





	Hawke's Birthday Miracle

“Mother, are you sure you don't want a hand with anything?” Marian Hawke poked her head around the kitchen door and grinned as the smell from the oven reached her nose. _My mother really is the best cook in Thedas_ , she thought proudly.

Leandra looked up from the pile of potatoes she was peeling. “I'm fine, dear. Besides, nobody should have to cook on their birthday. Why aren't you entertaining your guests?”

“Because my guests are doing a fine job of entertaining themselves by exchanging embarrassing stories about me. I'd rather not be present for that humiliation.”

Her mother chuckled as she set down the last potato. “Well, I can understand that. Fine, if you really want to help, you can fill a saucepan with water for me.”

Hawke placed the full pan on top of the stove and watched her mother drop the potatoes into it. “What are you making, Mother? It smells like druffalo steak.”

“It is,” Leandra replied. “With roast potatoes, carrots and parsnips.”

“Delicious!” Hawke licked her lips in anticipation. “And what's for dessert?”

Her mother laughed and tapped her nose. “Now that is a birthday surprise. But I think I can say that you're in for a very special treat.”

“Is it blackberry pie?”

“No guesses! And was that a knock at the door? Why don't you go and answer it and leave me to cook in peace?”

“Alright.” Hawke skipped out of the kitchen and opened the front door to see a slender figure, their face obscured by a huge wooden box. “Ahh... Fenris?” she guessed.

“Yes,” the figure replied. “Happy birthday, Hawke. I've brought a crate of Tevinter wine.”

“I... can see that. Do you really think we'll need that much?”

“After how much you and Isabela drank last year? Yes, I do. Where shall I put it?”

“Um... could you take it straight to the dining room?” Hawke closed the door behind Fenris and then hurried into the sitting room where the rest of her friends were gathered. “Anders?” she called. “Could you have a look upstairs and see if you can find my silver bracelet? I think I left it on the dressing table. Thank you, my love,” she added, smiling sweetly as he nodded and left the room. “Right, now that he's gone, we need to talk about the seating arrangements.”

“By seating arrangements, you mean putting Anders as far away from Fenris as possible,” Aveline remarked.

“Exactly. If it's not too much to ask, I would like just one day when those two aren't glaring and sniping at each other.” Hawke pursed her lips as she thought. “I can sit next to Mother and Anders. Varric, can you sit on Anders's other side, with Aveline next to you? Merrill, you sit between Mother and Isabela, and Fenris can go between Isabela and Aveline, at the opposite end of the table from Anders.”

Varric nodded. “Sounds good, Hawke. We can keep Blondie in check, can't we?”

“I hope so.”

“I can always mention blood magic if you need me to,” Merrill piped up.

Hawke frowned. “How will that help?”

Merrill beamed. “Because then Anders and Fenris will be so busy yelling at me that they won't be able to yell at each other!”

“That's sweet, Kitten,” Isabela allowed, “but I think Hawke was hoping to get through the evening with no yelling at all.”

“Oh. Alright then,” Merrill replied, visibly deflating.

Hawke smiled. “No, it was a good idea, Merrill. We'll come up with a secret signal in case we need it.”

Merrill brightened. “Okay!”

The sitting room door opened to reveal Fenris, now empty handed, and Anders, a few paces behind and carrying a delicate silver chain. Hawke fastened the bracelet around her wrist and then grinned at her assembled guests.

“Everyone's here! Let's get this party started!”

*****

The meal was a great success. The druffalo steak was juicy and tender, the roast potatoes struck the perfect balance between fluffy and crunchy, and the wine was dry and crisp, exactly how she liked it. Hawke glanced around the table and smiled, taking in the clean plates, full wine glasses and joyful chatter.

“Are you alright?” Leandra asked beside her.

“I'm fine. Thank you for doing all this. It was wonderful.”

Her mother waved her hand modestly. “It was no bother. I enjoy cooking, Marian, you know I do. Besides, you deserved a birthday treat.”

“I'm sorry Carver couldn't be here,” Hawke murmured.

“I know. We see so little of him these days.” Her mother sighed. “Maybe we can all be together next year, dear.”

“Maybe.”

“Right, enough.” Leandra clapped her hands together. “Would anyone like dessert?”

“Yes!” declared seven voices in unison.

“Good. Anders, I think you should be the one to fetch it.”

“Me?” Anders turned to stare at Leandra, eyes wide.

“Yes, you. Go on!”

Anders returned a few minutes later carrying a huge cake covered in cream icing.

“It's your favourite!” Leandra announced.

“Red velvet cake?”

“That's right. Anders baked it all by himself, didn't you dear?”

“I... yes, that's right. I made it.”

“You made a red velvet cake? By yourself?” Hawke frowned sceptically.

“Of course he did!” Leandra replied proudly. “Isn't that sweet? You should keep hold of this one, Marian.”

“I–I intend to, Mother.” Something wasn't right here. Leandra's enthusiasm and Anders's nervous demeanour were very suspicious indeed. But Hawke decided to let it go for now. “Thank you, Anders,” she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “It's perfect.”

She took her first bite of the cake and had to pause for a moment to savour the heavenly taste. The sponge was wonderfully moist; the icing was sweet and deliciously creamy. The easy, relaxed chatter struck up again as everyone around the table enjoyed their dessert.

“Fenris?”

A strained silence fell over the room at the sound of Anders's voice.

“May I have a little more wine please?”

“Of course.” Fenris took the glass, poured a generous helping of wine into it, and passed it back to Anders.

“Thank you,” Anders said politely, raising his glass to Fenris with a small smile.

Fenris examined the bottle. “I'm afraid that's the last of the wine.” A chorus of groans met this announcement.

“Not to worry.” Hawke leapt to her feet. “I have some Antivan brandy stashed away for a special occasion.”

“Crack it open, Hawke!” Isabela exclaimed, drowning out Leandra's tutting.

Hawke laughed and started towards the door. Varric lightly nudged her arm as she passed by his chair.

“Well, shit,” her friend whispered, “I think we might have just witnessed a birthday miracle.”

Hawke grinned. “I think we might.”

 


End file.
